


No place like London

by Cinnamonius, WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020



Series: R-NC-21 [12]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22769746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamonius/pseuds/Cinnamonius, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020/pseuds/WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020
Summary: По заявке с инсайда:«Том/Крис. Том безнадежно влюблен в Криса с первого Тора, но Крис любит жену. Они снимаются к каком-нибудь другом фильме, где у них горячая постельная сцена и режиссер требует больше натуральности. Том страдает, Крис начинает осознавать, что его дружеские чувства всегда были чем-то большим. ХЭ на ваше усмотрение, потому что Крис все еще любит жену, но Тома тоже»
Relationships: Chris Hemsworth/Tom Hiddleston
Series: R-NC-21 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636996
Kudos: 8





	No place like London

**Author's Note:**

> данная работа является вымыслом и не имеет никакого отношения к упомянутым в ней людям

Лондон.

Декорации.

Артхаус.

Если бы не Хиддлстон, ноги бы его в этом чертовом артхаусе не было.

— Хей, бро! — Крис приветственно обнимается с Томом. Кто-нибудь из каста наверняка уже исподтишка их снимает, нужно дать побольше пищи для любимых фанатов.

Затем они садятся и вместе просматривают сценарий. Нет, они его уже видели, естественно, но читать вместе — совсем другое дело. Крис складывается пополам, то ли стонет, то ли смеется.

— Помнишь, Дракс в «Финале» спросил: «Зачем Гамора?» Как я его понимаю. Том, ну как мы с тобой будем это играть? Я не смогу, я же буду ржать…

— Актер ты или как, Хэмсворт?

— Ну я не знаю, может, я слишком стар для постельных сцен?

— Еще скажи, что стесняешься. Чего я там не видел.

Крис оскорбленно вскидывается.

— Вот не надо!..

— Да я тебя умоляю, — рассеянно отмахивается Том, проводя рукой по отросшим волосам. Длинные пальцы проходятся сквозь кудряшки, и Крис залипает. Немного. Совсем чуть-чуть. — Что ты как в детском садике. У всех все одинаковое. Хэмсворт, мы актеры, перестань. И потом, будет весело!

— Я, может, стесняюсь! 

— Давай, могучий Тор, добавь побольше пафоса, и все получится.

— А мать твоя знает, на ком ее гобелен…

— Дамы и господа, вы прослушали лучшее исполнение Шекспира. Ты только это и знаешь, что ли? Все, надоел, давай играть. Представь, что смотришь на квокку*, и вот с этим влюбленным взглядом на меня и набрасывайся.

***

Крис устало смотрит в окно.

Дурацкий фильм.

Дурацкое все.

Не убежать от себя. Никак.

И опыт «Охотников» ни черта не помогает, смеяться не выходит. Ему должно быть весело, ведь у них с Томом — идеальный броманс, они прошли огонь, воду и медные трубы такого лютого фансервиса, что сейчас впору мерзко хихикать и давать друг другу пять, предвкушая кассовые сборы.

Но на душе муторно.

Идет вторая неделя репетиций. Впереди маячит та самая постельная сцена, и ничего в этом такого нет. Надо натянуть на себя масочку поудобнее и запрыгнуть в горящий поезд.

С фансервисом они всегда справлялись на ура, не переступая границу откровенной пошлости, да и Хиддлс всегда был как тот снеговик из диснеевского мультика. Привет, я Том, люблю жаркие объятия… Обнимать его было до чертиков приятно, и весело подначивать друг друга, и признаваться во всеуслышанье в любви — хотя стоп, нет, это ведь только Том делал. Только Том постоянно не стеснялся говорить, что любит его, и Крис смущался, потому что ну зачем перегибать? Но у Тома всегда были эти сверкающие огоньки в глазах, лучики морщинок от искренней улыбки, и теперь, когда Крис вспоминает прошедшие десять лет — понимает, что так было каждый раз. И только под конец, ближе к съемкам Войны Бесконечности, что-то в нем словно надломилось. Он еще радостно бежал навстречу, завидев друга, но в глазах поселилась какая-то застарелая усталость. Словно после Рагнарека что-то сломалось в нем, всегда таком солнечном, любящем целый мир вокруг.

Словно Том устал всех любить.

Или — только его.

Крис спотыкается; мысль оглушает. Какого черта.

— Крис? — Том участливо протягивает стаканчик. — Держи. Приятель, да не переживай ты так, нормально отснимем. Будет весело. Фанаты будут в восторге.

Крис хмыкает. Кофе горячий и вполне сносный. Крепкий.

— Как это не переживай? А если у меня встанет? — Том не поднимает глаз и фыркает, скрывая улыбку за стаканчиком. Крис возмущенно продолжает. — Чего ты ржешь? Во-первых, будет неловко. Во-вторых, ты мне это до конца жизни будешь вспоминать.

— Крис, — Том ободряюще похлопывает его по руке. И снова эта усталая улыбка, да что у него случилось-то. Что случилось — у них. Что-то, чего он не заметил, а теперь не может понять и исправить. — Если у тебя в таких, — он выразительно оглядывает площадку, оборудование, людей, носящихся туда-сюда по помещению, — условиях что-то где-то встанет, я за тебя только порадуюсь, честно. За тебя и твои стальные… нервы.

Крис смеется. Том улыбается чуть шире, вокруг глаз лучиками собираются знакомые морщинки.

Словно тень прежнего Тома.

Слышится окрик режиссера. Крис сминает стаканчик в руке.

— Ну что, братишка, пойдем возляжем.

***

После съемок объявляют перерыв. Крису очень нужно выпить. Слишком много всего, прикосновений, взглядов, чертов Том, как он играет, как он смотрит, зачем.

Потому что ты, мать твою, актер, услужливо подсказывает он сам себе. Актер. Ты такие взгляды даже со Стюарт разыгрывал в, прости Господи, той странной версии Белоснежки.

Только взгляд Тома глубже, отчаянней, и они играли в борьбу за власть на бутафорской постели, целовались, сильно, властно, горько, с привкусом безнадежности. По сюжету, мой дорогой, все по сюжету.

И сильнее поцелуев на камеру обжигала внезапная нежность — пальцами по щеке, и уже после съемок — ободряющей ладонью, скользнувшей по плечу.

Том улыбался потом, что-то шутил про фансервис.

И Крис вдруг увидел, насколько ему было плохо.

Насколько было плохо ему самому.

***

Джонни Депп, помнится, пел в одном фильме: «Нигде нет места, похожего на Лондон». Они едут к Тому домой, за окнами не спит столица империи, ее огни смазаны каплями дождя на стекле. То ли осень, то ли весна, то ли зима, то ли лето, и Крис ужасно скучает по Австралии — да только здесь и сейчас дождь, огни, серый асфальт, прохожие в одинаковых пальто, и так просто затеряться и остаться безликим.

Здесь и сейчас нет ничего лучше.

***

Крис у Тома в гостях уже не в первый раз, и все лучше, чем напиваться в отеле. Да и пить уже не хочется.

Том хозяйничает на кухне, удивительно спокойный. Крис наблюдает за ним исподтишка и пальцами выстукивает что-то по столу.

— Совсем плохо? — Том ставит перед ним чашку чая — тонкую, фарфоровую. С блюдцем. Кто вообще из таких пьет? Англичане… Он смотрит спокойно, немного устало, понимающе, и только на самом дне взгляда Крису чудится что-то еще. Словно какая-то обида, что-то непривычное, чужое. Крис хмыкает.

— Уже нормально.

Они перебираются на диван. Крис устраивается поудобнее, чуть сползая, и откидывает голову назад.

Чай остывает.

Хочется обнять Тома, крепко сжать, прогнать это странное незнакомое из его глаз. Не то обиду, не то тоску. Но он, наверное, не имеет права.

— Странно было, конечно, — Том улыбается краем рта и поворачивается к Крису. — Но зато опыт.

— Какой опыт? Артхаусного порно? — фыркает Крис. Становится самую малость легче.

— Это не порно! Это драма, чтоб ты знал. Ну и да, немного эротики. Ничто не обнажает человеческую душу лучше хорошей драмы, заставляет задуматься, через сопереживание лучше понять себя самого, — наставительно объясняет Том, а по глазам видно, что смеется. Паршивец. Смешно ему.

Крис хмыкает, цепляясь с ним взглядом.

— Если мы обнажаем душу, зачем телом-то светить?

— А это, мой могучий Тор, вопрос привлечения аудитории, — смеется Том. — Тебя же в каждом фильме раздевают, мог бы и привыкнуть. Ну или я могу рассказать тебе, что через обнажение тела показана ранимость и открытость персонажей, а поскольку ничем лишним мы в камеру не махали, то фокус вроде как и не на сексе, — Крис смеется и несильно пихает его в плечо кулаком. — Ауч, — Том выразительно смотрит на него. Потом что-то в его глазах смягчается. — Полегче?

Крис улыбается; желание обнять становится невыносимым.

— Да. Иди сюда, умник, — и он тянет Тома к себе.

Они сидят, обнявшись.

Тикают часы.

Стынет чай.

Стучит дождь.

Нигде нет места, похожего на Лондон.

— Я скучал.

Пауза. Тихий смешок. И еле слышно:

— Я тоже.

Крис прижимается губами к чужому виску. Скорее чувствует, чем видит, как Том стискивает зубы, как изламываются тонкие губы — и размыкаются, выпуская рваный выдох. Он откидывает голову Крису на плечо и смотрит в глаза, мечется, видно, что мечется, что-то рвется изнутри, распускается то самое, застарелое, что так хотел прогнать Крис.

Они целуются. Отстраняются, смотрят друг на друга. Целуются опять, прерывисто, снова и снова. Словно хотят отстраниться — и не могут. Том тянет Криса на себя, выдыхает, жестом Тора обхватывая его ладонью за затылок, и это так интимно, что хочется умереть. Хочется жить. 

Крис утягивает его за собой. Диван короткий, сиденье для них двоих слишком узкое — и Том начинает падать на пол. Крис не дает, прижимает к себе, обхватывая руками, пытаясь через объятия выразить то, что клокочет внутри. Я скучал. Не могу без тебя. Не хочу без тебя больше. Прости, что не заметил раньше.

— Иди сюда, — задыхаясь, шепчет Том и тянет за собой.

***

Они торопливо целуются, разметавшись по постели, поцелуи жаркие, отрывистые, глубокие, и Крис в каком-то тумане скидывает с себя одежду. Том делает то же самое — вернее, пытается, а Крис мешает ему, целуя губы, щеки, шею, отчаянно мечтая спуститься ниже, дотянуться везде, руками, ртом, все равно, ощутить, как эти сильные тонкие пальцы будут тянуть его за волосы, сжимать все крепче и крепче…

Крис рычит и наконец перестает мешать Тому; вдвоем они стаскивают с него штаны с бельем и рубашку — и снова вцепляются друг в друга.

Боли больше нет, в груди ширится что-то… что-то невероятное, так похожее на счастье. Том хватает его руку, прижимается поцелуем к ладони и смотрит прямо в глаза, открыто, бесстрашно. Вот он я, смотри, что ты будешь делать? И Крис замирает в ответ, потрясенно глядя ему в глаза. 

— Том, — шепчет он. — Том… 

Он отводит руку и целует Тома в приоткрытые губы, и тот, отмирая, начинает отвечать. Медленно, глубоко, уже без отчаяния, не торопясь. 

— Я знаю, — выдыхает Том между поцелуями. — Знаю…

— Я тебя люблю…

— Я знаю…

И Крис наконец дает себе волю, спускается ниже, зацеловывая плечи, грудь, живот, перехватывая вцепившиеся в простыню руки и вбирая в рот пальцы, так, как давно хотел сделать, и наслаждается рваными стонами Тома. 

А потом спускается еще ниже, обхватывает горячий ствол ладонью и поднимает взгляд. Том, раскрасневшись, смотрит на него своими невероятными широко раскрытыми глазами, на висках блестит пот, влажные волосы завились в кудряшки и потемнели. Во взгляде у него жар, голод и любовь, он тяжело дышит и кажется юным, трогательным и отчего-то таким беспомощным. Крис улыбается ему — и лижет соленую головку, ликуя, слышит ответный рваный вдох и берет в рот целиком. Том выгибается под ним, задыхаясь, и вцепляется рукой ему в волосы. Крис двигает головой, придерживая член у основания, старается надеться ртом поглубже — и пьет, пьет ответные вскрики и стоны. В паху ужасно горячо; он сжимает себя и, не в силах сдержаться, начинает двигать кулаком по стволу. 

Потом Том отпихивает его и кончает, и горячие капли падают ему на живот и немного — на лицо Криса. Затуманенными глазами он потрясенно смотрит куда-то в потолок, потом, отмерев, смотрит на Криса и вдруг улыбается, так солнечно, так счастливо и ярко. Крис улыбается в ответ; в груди щемит, и глупо было бы сейчас заплакать, конечно. Том садится, тянется к нему, притягивает за шею и целует, скользнув языком в рот, и это так хорошо, так желанно, что Крис стонет и понимает, что сейчас кончит. Том отталкивает его руку и сам обхватывает член ладонью.

— Сильнее, — Крису кажется, что он сейчас сгорит. — Не… не останавливайся… Том… м-м-м… Черт… Том!..

Он кончает, вскрикнув, и изо всех сил прижимает Тома к себе. Тот смеется, всхлипывая, обнимая в ответ, и шепчет, уткнувшись лицом в шею:

— А вот это уже не эротика…

И Крис, не выдерживая, смеется в ответ. Внутри все ликует, и отчего-то он уверен: все будет хорошо. Он говорит об этом Тому, и тот кивает, глядя ему в глаза, и улыбается, и знакомые морщинки лучиками разбегаются возле уголков глаз.

Впереди — ночь.

Впереди — утро.

Впереди еще несколько недель, и Крис улетит домой.

Он расскажет лучшей женщине в мире, потому что она — лучшая. Она поймет, обязательно поймет, он уверен.

И потому что Том — это часть его самого, не выкинешь, он пытался забыть. Они оба пытались.

Он расскажет, и вместе они придумают, как жить дальше.

Обязательно.

**Author's Note:**

> * Том вспоминает видео в инстаграме Криса, где Крис позировал с квоккой. Автор настоятельно рекомендует посмотреть, если еще не видели, милота невероятная  
> ** имеется в виду песня «No place like London», которую герой Деппа исполнял в фильме «Суини Тодд, демон-парикмахер с Флит-стрит»


End file.
